The Host Games
by coolcoley33
Summary: I'm putting O'Wanda into the Hunger Games Universe. Some other characters will come into play but only slightly if at all. The actual Games, may be a bit different, depending on where I go with it, but it should be very similar. Okay, yeah i hate summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Well hello. This first chapter is going to be very short. I just wanted to get something down, i will continue and hopefully have longer chapters soon. :D _

Melanie POV

"Wanda Stryder!"

NO! Not her! Not Wanda! Not sweet loving caring Wanda!

I look around. Where was she?! There she was in the middle of the crowd, making her way slowly to the stage. Her face is terrified. She can't hide it. The pain is clear on her face.

I rush towards her, about to shout. As soon as I get to her, she looks over at me with fear.

"Don't you dare!" she whispers, "Let me go. Please."

"No, I can't let you do this," I say to her, reaching for her. We hug and she lets go first, turning away from me.

"Wanda!" I shout.

She doesn't turn around. She keeps walking. I want to volunteer, but I know she would hate me for it. Well she would be extremely upset with me.

I see her reach the stage. I watch as the freaky capital lady raises Wanda's hand in the air. Wanda has hardened her face, which is very difficult for her.

I watched her throughout the rest of the ceremony, not paying attention to who the male tribute called was. Something with an "I" I think. She never broke her stance. She seemed on the verge of tears and all I wanted to do was rush to her and hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

But it wasn't. It was never going to be alright again.

_AN: I would also love some suggestions of any kind. In these notes, every now and then I will probably ask for suggestions on a certain subject, that you can either put in a review or message me about._

_So today or when ever you read this, I would like to know what district you think Ian and Wanda would belong to. I've got some ideas but none seems really right. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Alright, here's another chapter. :D_**

Disclaimer: All rights to Stephenie Meyer and Suzanne Collins.

Wanda's POV

I sat, shaking, on the capital couch. I held my hands together so tightly, I thought they might fall off. The guards stood at the door.

They had ushered me in here so quickly I could barely look at anything.

I remember looking at my fellow tribute for a second. I couldn't remember anything about him except his deep sapphire eyes.

Then that second was over. They began to usher me into the building.

I could barely see. I thought I was going to faint. I could barely walk. I felt strong hands on my arms lifting me up. Those hands were replaced by hard gloves tearing me from the stage and through the door. I was lead into this room and had been sitting here for a half an hour.

The couch was very comfortable under me. It was more comfortable than my bed at my home or any bed at my home.

I thought of home as I waited for my family. The guards said they would be here soon. They said that when I first got here. Maybe they weren't coming at all.

I closed my eyes and thought of home. I could feel the ocean breeze on my face and smell the salty water and Uncle Jeb cooking on the grill. Mel and Jamie playing in the water. I could see our little shack of a house. It was small. It wasn't perfect, but it was us.

Oh, how I will miss the water.

I heard the door open and Jamie was the first through the door, Mel and Jeb following. He ran to me and threw himself into my arms.

"No," he whispered over and over again.

I felt the tears coming again. I couldn't allow them to spill. I had to be strong, for them.

"Shh, Jamie, it's going to be okay," I said.

"No, it's not!" he shouted standing up and walking away from me, "They are going to take you away from us! That will never be okay! And you have to...You have to..."

The sobs overcame him and he couldn't speak. I stood up and rushed to him.

"Jamie," i said. He continued to cry into my shoulder. He was so young, on the verge of becoming a man, but not yet.

"Jamie," I said, "Jamie? Please look at me."

He looked at me, with tears streaming down my face.

"You guys will be fine without me okay," I told him. I looked over at Mel and Uncle Jeb, "You are all strong, stronger than me and you can get through this."

"I don't want to without you," Jamie cried.

The tears spilled over.

"No, Jamie, you have to be strong. You have to be strong for Mel and Uncle Jeb, okay? You have to be strong for me. At least right now, please." I would never have asked him this if i knew it wasn't absolutely necessary. He had to be strong, even if it was only for these few minutes.

"All of you have to be strong," I told them, "You can do this."

Jamie continued to cry. Mel walked over to me.

"Wanda, I don't want to do it without you either," She whispered.

I opened my arm and brought her to me. Jamie let go and ran to Jeb. Mel gave me a bone crushing hug.

"You could win," she whispered, "You have to try."

I leaned back and shook my head, "No, no, you know I can't and I won't." I whispered to her so Jamie wouldn't hear.

She nodded. She had known the answer before she had said it.

Jeb walked over to me as Mel and Jamie hugged.

"Sweetheart," he muttered, wiping the tears from my cheeks, "You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. You can make it through this."

I knew that he meant through these next few weeks, not the Games. He knew I was going to die. I knew I was going to die.

I was going to die.

I hadn't allowed myself to think that thought until now. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it.

Jeb brought me into his strong arms. Arms that had worked hard for years, protecting Mel, Jamie, and I. Now he would only have two to protect.

The guards opened the doors.

"Time's up," the tallest one said.

"No!" Jamie and Mel yelled at the same time running to me and wrapping their arms around me.

"You have to go," I told them, "I love you. I love you all so much. I'll never forget you."

"I love you." They all repeated as the guards pulled them off me and drag them towards the door.

The door slammed behind them.  
I crumbled to the ground.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, hoping to ease the physical pain i was feeling. They were gone. I would never see them again.

That simple fact was enough to break me right then and there.

_**AN: This chapter was so hard to write. I actually teared up while writing it. Just the thought of Wanda having to leave them. Again. I mean it was hard enough during the Host!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Here's some Ian action for you.**_

Ian POV

"Wanda Stryder!"

I sucked a breath in. It wasn't Joanna. My sister was safe for another year. Thank god.

I looked at girl who was now making her way to the stage. Her face was painted with terror. No tears had come yet but I'm sure they were on their way.

I recognized her very vaguely. She was in the grade behind me, sister of Melanie, who was in my grade. Melanie was now safe, never having to go into the Hunger Games. I wasn't safe yet though.

I watched as the girl walked down what was our type of death row. She stopped and talked to someone in the crowd.

Melanie.

Would Melanie volunteer?

The blonde girl, Wanda, continued to the stage.

Her small figure looked even smaller compared to the guards pulling her forward. With every step, she seemed to wince. The guards were being too rough with her. It seemed she could barely keep her feet.

They announced her name again and she was placed on the stage to the right of the capital lady. I did not care enough to learn the lady's name. This was my last year.

My brother, Kyle, had already been through all of this. He was standing at the far back of the crowd with his wife, Sunny.

The capital lady reached in for the slip of paper with the name of the boy who would be going. Those slips of paper taunted me.

She plucked it up as if a needle had stabbed her from within the bowl.

She walked slowly to the microphone.

"Ian O'Shea!"

My stomach dropped to the floor. I composed my face before my feet started moving towards the stage.

My mind was already forming strategy. I had seen guys, many times before, cry and weep while heading up to the stage. They were always the first ones killed. I didn't have much of a chance of winning this, but I was going to live as long as I could.

The guards came by me but I shoved them off and made my way to the stage by myself.

They announced my name again and I was placed next to Wanda. They began to go through more of the same crap they do every year.

Now that I was next to her, I could really get a good look at her.

She was very short. She had long blonde wavy hair. It hung beautifully next to her blue-silver eyes.

While I was looking at her, she glanced up at me. She had been able to rid her face of the fear, but her eyes screamed it.

I had no faith that she would make it through this. She seemed so kind. Her whole body shouted it.

This was not the nice kind of fate. This was exactly what the capital wanted. They wanted to take a sweet, kind girl, such as Wanda, and turn her into a monster.

I couldn't imagine her hurting a fly, and picturing her with an angry look on her face almost seemed impossible.

I had this deep feeling inside me. I felt I needed to protect her.

She was so beautiful.

_No! Stop it! You are going into an arena where your job is to kill her and everyone else there._

_You can't start liking her!_

_But god was she beautiful._

They were finished and we were ushered into the building. Wanda turned around and seemed very sick. She was going to faint.

I reached forward and caught her before she could and held her in my arms. I began to walk her in, supporting all her weight. I tried to make it look like she was walking on her own. No one was fooled.

The guards grabbed her from me. I could see her face seize up with fear as she woke from her trance. I tried to reach her, but the guards pushed me away.

They put us in separate rooms. We were to wait for our families to say our goodbyes.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Short Chapter of Ian's POV, and then I think I'll go back to Wanda for a while.

Ian's POV

I laid down on the couch in the small room. Why me? Why her?

Why us?

Why was I feeling like this?

I had never talked to her before. I still haven't talked to her yet. Why did I like her? Why did we have to be going into the Hunger Games?

I sat contemplating all of this for a while. I came to no conclusion about anything.

I heard the door open and saw Sunny and Kyle slowly walking towards me.

I sat up and looked at them. They looked worn out, like they had just run a marathon.

I stood up because I was sure Sunny would want to hug me.

I saw a slow solitary tear run down her face. She detached from Kyle and proved my guesses right.

I opened my arms and she sobbed into my chest.

I didn't know what to say so I just held her while she cried. Kyle finally intervened after a minute.

"Sunny," he said touching her shoulder.

She lifted her head and nodded, walking away from me.

Kyle dame up to me and put his arms on my shoulders, "Ian, you can do this. You know how to fight. You're strong. You're smart. You can win."

I didn't have the heart to tell him that, no, I couldn't.

I just nodded.

He started giving me a bunch of survival tips. It was all common sense, but it seemed to make him feel better by saying it to me. I continued to nod.

The guard came back in, "Times up!"

Kyle hugged me tightly and Sunny hugged me again. They left with I love you's. I returned the gesture and was left alone in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Okay so there's a little, okay a little of a lot of O'Wanda in this chapter. I'm not going to have them get together right away, because I don't think they would, but I'm also not going to have Ian try to kill her at all. That again, was hard enough to read in the Host. **_

Wanda's POV

I was taken from that room and into a vehicle and then taken to the train station. There were so many reporters there. The flashing made me feel like I was going to faint, but there was no one there but guards to catch me this time, so I kept my footing.

The guards pushed me into a room and shut the door hard behind me.

I pretty much fell from the push but caught myself on the chair in front of me.

I saw a figure move. I let out a small shriek. Was someone already here to kill me?

"No, no, it's okay," a deep, soothing voice said, coming towards me, "It's just me."

I looked up. My gaze was met by the deep sapphire eyes from earlier.

I took my head in my hands feeling embarrassed.

He came towards me, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

I looked up. His expression was very understanding.

I nodded, not speaking.

He gestured to the chair, "Do you want to sit down?"

I nodded and moved forwards. My feet were unsteady. His strong hands were on my arms leading me.

"Thank you. I can't seem to stand today," I told him.

"Don't apologize. I'm feeling a bit unsteady myself."

Oh, right. He was going through the same thing that I was. We were both being sent to my death.

"You should sit down to," I told him. He had set me in the chair and was now standing in front of me.

He tilted his head at me, but took the seat next to me.

"What?"I asked him.

"Nothing," he said.

"Oh," I said looking down, "I'm Wanda."

He smiled, "I'm Ian. It's nice to meet you Wanda."

Crap, I realized. He had probably been listening and already knew my name. I ducked my head in embarrassment.

He was just about to ask something, but then the capital lady, I think her name was Trila.

I could not get over the capital clothing. In District Four, we were very simple about our clothes. We wore whatever was needed for our job. Students wore pretty much whatever we wanted.

"Welcome tributes," She said in a kind voice, "I am Trudy and will be your Escort through the duration of your visit to the Capital. I will be 'escorting'" she laughed at he own joke, "you around. Your mentors will be in here soon. They are a bit busy at the moment. Is there anything the avoxes can get you?" She said, gesturing to the two servants in the corner. I hadn't noticed them until now.

I shook my head, "I'm okay." I said quietly.

"Same." Ian says.

"Well, they are there if you need them. I will be right back," Trudy says and then leaves.

Ian and I looked at each other and then over at the servants. It felt weird to have servants. Why should someone have to do everything for me when I could do it myself?

Ian leaned over to me and whispered, "Is it just me or does it feel weird having an audience?"

I glanced over at our audience. One was a 20 or so year old female. She was very pretty. The other was a forty or so year old man.

Both were standing softly but in a set position. They both looked at us expectantly. Their jaws seemed really tight. I couldn't imagine why.

I looked back at Ian and whispered, "Yes."

He just laughed, as if he had been expecting more of an answer.

He stood up and walked to the window and peered out, "Wow!"

"What?" I said leaning forward.

"We're going so fast!"

I debated whether I should go over by him. I had to.

I stood next to him, very close to him, and looked out.

The colors whizzed by so fast. I couldn't focus my eyes on anything. I looked really far out in the distance and could see fields and forests. The green color was piercing. Just like our ocean, the forests seemed to go on forever.

I saw Ian slightly move and his arm reached around me and rested on the small of my back.

I sucked in a breath and turned and walked quickly to the other side of the car.

I stood against the wall, resting my head, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths.

I heard him turn towards me, "I'm sorry." he whispered, although I could hear it wide and clear.

It took me a bit, but after a minute i was able to answer him, "No, I'm sorry. I'm just really jumpy right now."

"I understand," he said, "I am too. Have been ever since they called my name."

I turned around and leaned against the wall. I took a deep breath, "This isn't fair," I whispered.

He took a few cautious steps towards me. I nodded, telling him that it was okay. He moved to sit on the back of the chair in front of me.

"That's the point though, isn't it?"

"It doesn't make it okay."

"23 teenagers dying every year for their sick entertainment? Of course that's not okay! That's the Capital," he muttered looking down. He was saying what I had heard Mel say millions of times, "I mean, there was nothing you or I or anyone in the crowd could have done about this. We were taken away because they wanted us to be, so we were. I didn't want to be. You didn't want to be. I didn't want you to be. I don't want any of this, but we don't have a choice."

Okay that was a new one.

"You didn't want me to be?"

"Of course not," He said looking up at me, "I know I only just met you, but i care about you a lot already."

His face was full of nothing but honesty. I wanted to believe him, but we are in the Hunger Games, whether we were in the arena yet or not.

I really wanted to believe him. Did I? I wasn't sure.

"Wanda?" he said breaking me out of my trace.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

I answered honestly but shaking my head.

"I don't know about you, but hugs really help me. Do you need one?"

I sucked in a deep breath. Did I believe him?

I nodded and he stood up and wrapped his arms around me. In that second, I knew that I trusted him. His touch relieved a lot of the hurt in me in an instance.

_**AN: PS: Shoutout to my first follower and reviewer ever! theselection-divergent-thehost I love you!**_

_**PPS: And yes, Trudy is the escort. I know she isn't like that, but there was no one in the Host who really is, and i really wanted to include Lily, but not as a tribute. **_

_**PPPS: Anyone have any suggestions for who the mentors should be? I want two mentors and one to be a boy and one to be a girl. Put suggestions in reviews. Also tell me what you think. I love it when people do that!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Wanda POV

I heard the door open and we dropped our arms from around each other, and looked at the new residents of the room, our mentors.

The man, Wes, looked as he always did on TV every year. He had won three years ago. He had dark skin and curly black hair. He stood just a bit taller than the girl.

She, Lily, had long orange hair. She had a kind look on her face. She was so much prettier in person. She had won 5 years ago. The both were about 20-21 years old.

They entered the room, and stopped in front of the door. They examined us as we examined then. They were both in jeans and nice shirt. They were dressed very plainly for heading to the capital. They seemed nice enough, but they obviously had killed people to get here.

I looked up and Ian. He nodded, microscopically, telling me that he thought it was okay.

Lily moved first.

"Hello," she said, taking a step towards us. "I'm Lily, and this is Wes," she gestured to the man behind her. He nodded at us not speaking.

"I'm Ian and this is Wanda," Ian said, gesturing to me in the same way.

She nodded. Although, we all obviously knew the others names, we all felt like introductions had to be done. It felt wrong not to.

"Do you guys want to sit down?" Lily asked, gesturing to the four chairs that were all facing each other.

Ian looked down at me and I nodded.

We all moved to sit down. I took the seat next to Ian, in the same way that Lily took the seat next to Wes.

Wes leaned towards us, resting his elbows on his knees.

He stared at us for a while longer, not saying a word, sometimes squinting his eyes or tilting his head. I started squirming in my seat. This all made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Are you done yet Wes?" Lily finally asked.

"Yes," He said, leaning back in his chair.

Lily rolled her eyes at him, and then looked to us, "He does that to all the tributes. He feels he must look at them for a while to get the real essence of them. Just ignore him."

Ian and I glanced at each other confused.

"No seriously, he has done this the past two years," she told us.

I nodded, trying to look reassured.

"You're seriously not falling for this are you?" Lily said, gesturing to Wes, still sitting in the same position, "He is a marshmallow! It was a miracle that he won the Games at all."

I thought back to his games. It was a very quick games. Less than three days. The arena was a tropical jungle. It was one of the smallest arenas ever. The initial bloodbath had only caused five or six deaths. Wes had been involved in that bloodbath. I couldn't remember how many he had killed. Maybe one or two. Most tributes had run from the cornucopia, thinking they would be able to find food easily somewhere else. Everyone had hit the limit of the arena within a couple hours. Within days, everyone had realized that the only food was from the cornucopia. There was an announcement of a feast and everyone made their way there. Once they were all there, the gamemakers unleashed three huge lion like beasts upon the arena.

Some tributes fought. Some tributes ran, and were eaten first. Some tried to climb on top of the cornucopia, and made it, but so did the lion-beast. Some stood in shock. Wes was one of those. All the others lost in shock, were eventually mauled. Wes stood still as a statue until neither of the three beasts was looking at him or anywhere near him. Then he bolted for the woods. He didn't climb a tree, probably because he had seen how that one could climb the cornucopia. He kept running. My guess is that the gamemakers weren't concerned with him.

The other tributes fought and finally killed all the beasts. They then fought each other. There were only five remaining. The fight went on for a while and one other boy was left, a scary looking 16 year old from district 7.

The gamemakers finally remembered Wes, it seemed, and pushed the two together. Wes finished him off quickly and seemingly easily. I don't like to think about the details.

"He seemed pretty vicious during his Games," I whispered.

"He has softened up a bit," Lily said.

I lowered my head. I had always been intimidated by most people who were bigger, better or even the same level as me. I had always been comfortable with my family and my close friends.

This day was a whole new level.

I felt like a tiny ant underneath Lily and Wes's shoe.

But I also felt like I could fly with Ian.

This was a day of extreme emotions, that was for sure.

Ian sighed, "Okay so what do we have to do?"

"The first day is the easiest actually," Lily said, looking over at Wes who nodded.

"All the advice we can give you right now," Wes said, sitting up, "Is to follow instructions. Be obedient. To us and to the capital. We will help you get sponsors, and help you stay on the capitals good side, if you listen."

Ian and I nodded.

Lily stood up and smoothed out her shirt, "Well we shall see you at dinner. The axoxes will lead you to your rooms when you wish it. Settle in and get ready for dinner. They will call you when it is prepared." She reached down for Wes's hand. He took it and they left, still holding hands.

Ian and I sat in silence for a moment. Then Ian said, "You don't think..."

"No it couldn't be...they can't be...can they?" I said.

"Well you can find love in the strangest places," Ian said.

"It's a strange world."

"The strangest."

_**AN: okay there's a lot I have to tell you. Yes I used lily and Wes. I didn't find much description of them in the book, so I used the movie descriptions. I'm sure you have your own view as to how they look anyways. I'm also changing their personalities, just a little. It's hard to capture another writer's character. I'm trying my best with Wanda and Ian. **_

_**And yes I used the Strange World quote. And yes the wrong people are saying the wrong words but I felt that worked well. Review please! I would love to hear from you.**_


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here's a very short chapter for you guys. I will probably be posting again today. Maybe. If I can get another one done.

Chapter Seven

Wanda POV

Ian and I sat in the seats for a second.

"This is actually happening," Ian said quietly.

I could only nod. The realization of all this was finally hitting me and him it seemed.

Meeting Wes and Lily and having them tell us, even very briefly, the dangers of the capital.

Follow instructions.

That was the advice.

That was all we had to stay alive right now.

"How are we going to do this?" I whispered.

Ian leaned towards me and grabbed one of my hands that were clenched together on my lap and held it tightly between his, "Together."


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Here's a bit of O'Wanda fluff for you, well about as fluffy as I want them to get yet. ;) _**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows! It makes me feel fantastic, so anyone who reads this, i beg of you to review and tell me how i'm doing. I promise I won't cry if you tell me its bad. I want honesty_**

Chapter Eight

Ian's POV

I looked over at her. She looked so small and scared.

"How are we going to do this?" She said, so quietly I could barely hear her.

I could never hurt her. As much as I wanted to go home, I would never hurt her. I would protect her.

I reached up and took her hand in both of mine, "Together."

She looked up at me with those big blue-silver eyes. She smiled slightly. The first smile

I had seen from her. She was so beautiful.

She nodded, "Allies?"

I smiled and nodded too.

"I'm not the best ally, I'm sorry," She said looking down at her lap.

I shook my head, "No, Wanda, don't think like that."

She said nothing.

She thought she was going to die. I couldn't tell her that she was wrong. Oh, how I wished I could though. I thought I was going to die too, but I was still here fighting.

"Wanda," i said. She looked up at me, "You can't give up, not yet. Please. You can't because if you do, then I might."

Her face immediately turned to worry, "No, Ian, you can survive. You can live. You can't give up."

I smiled at her selflessness, "I won't give up if you won't."

She quickly nodded, '"Deal."

I looked down at her hand in mine and felt the warmth from it. I felt the electricity running through my veins because of that touch. Could she feel it too?

I wanted to know more about her, so I decided on small talk.

"So where do you live?"

"I live right on the ocean. My Uncle Jeb is a fisherman. My siblings and I help him," She answered simply.

"Brothers or sisters?"  
"One of each. Melanie is a year older than me and Jamie is five under me. This was his first games," She whispered the last part.

"And this was Mel's last," I said.

"Your last too, right?"

I sighed, "Yeah, but that doesn't really matter in the big scheme of things, ya know?"

"Yeah, I had one left but I'm still here," she said, "The amount doesn't really matter. At least Melanie is safe, and Jamie is for another year." The pain and sadness dripped from her voice.

"I'm sure they won't get him next year," I tried to reassure her.

"As long as I'm obedient," she whispered.

"I've got a sister left in the running to. We both have to be obedient."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's a year younger than you."

"She'll be alright, I'm sure," she said looking over at me.

"As long as I'm obedient," I repeated her.

"I'll help you if you help me," she said smiling slightly. It was a painful smile.

"What are allies for?" I laughed.

She kept the same painful smile.

"We should probably go to our rooms. I'm sure supper will be soon," I looked to the servants for confirmation. The older male nodded.

I stood up, her hand still in mine so she stood up with me. The female servant gestured to Wanda and the male gestured towards me and then the door.

"You're going to lead me?" Wanda asked the woman. She nodded.

"And you me?" I asked the man. He nodded and gestured to the same door.

The woman started to walk through the door. The man followed her. They still never said anything.

Wanda and I looked at each other and then quickly hurried after them, our hands still clenched together.

We headed down a hallway with many doors, taken through another door at the end of the hallway, and lead into another hallway. There, the woman stopped by the only doorway on the left and the man stopped by the only doorway on the right. The doors were right across the hallway from each other. There was one more door at the far side of the train car.

I stopped by the my door and Wanda stood in front of me. I squeezed her hand.

"I'll see you at dinner," I said.

She tightened her hand around mine for a moment, "Yeah, I guess so."

I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it quickly before dropping it and heading into my room.

I closed the door quickly, and leaned into it, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Here's another chapter. _**

**_And thank you so much for the support! Every time I see a review, a follow, favorite, or even a view, I just really happy, so just thank you!_**

Chapter Nine

Wanda POV

I stood paralyzed in the hallway, staring at Ian's door.

He kissed me. Well, he kissed my hand. I could still feel the warmth of his soft lips at they pressed against my skin. It made me dizzy just thinking about it.

I felt the servants eyes on me.

"Umm... I...ummm... I'm just...I'm just going to go," I stuttered and pulled my door open and closed it quickly.

I leaned my back against the door and took a deep breath.

I looked around the room. It was so beautiful. I had never seen pictures with this fancy of stuff. Everything looked so clean, like I could cook something on it.

I walked over to the bed and ran my hand over the blanket. It was so soft. Soft, just like Ian's lips.

_Nope, nope, stop it Wanda!_

I looked over at the dresser that was next to a TV that was bigger than me. There was a small blue dress folded up just sitting there. I picked it up and the fabric was as soft as the bed, which was as soft as-

_No! Stop thinking about him Wanda. You stop it right now!_

The dress would be for dinner right. I could probably change. What's the use waiting? I hoped Ian would like the dress.

_No, no, you don't care what Ian thinks!_

'**_Yes you do_**,' a small voice whispers inside my head

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I hold the dress up and begin to see it better. It was a very simple dress: royal blue, no sleeves, buttons down the torso, and a belt bring it in at the waist. It zipped a little in the back.

I walked over to the bed, unzipping it. I set the dress on the bed and reached to take off my shirt.

I stopped and looked around the room. Were there cameras? There had to be right? This was the capital.

Maybe it was the capital, but they couldn't put cameras in the bathrooms, could they?

I had to hope not.

I grabbed the dress and quickly went into the bathroom. I stripped as rapidly as I could and slipped on the dress.

It was the perfect fit. It hugged each of my curves in a highly flattering way, but was really comfortable. It was long enough to cover everything, but short enough to make it interesting.

I laughed at myself. I had never cared about looks before. At home, I just wore a swimsuit, a pair of short and a tank top and that was me. It was simple. I didn't care who saw me or if I looked horrible. Now I had Ian to impress and I defiantly did not want to look horrible.

I had Ian to impress. I sighed.

I was all ready for dinner. I didn't do anything to my hair. Melanie had helped me put it down and let my waves show this morning, so there really was no need.

It still wasn't time for dinner. I laid down on the bed and decided to take a quick nap. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night worried about the games. Now that I was in them, I felt no need to avoid sleep.

Sleep came right away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ian POV

_God, these ties were hard to tie!_

I had been struggling for the last five minutes attempting to get this tie right. I had walked into my huge, capital room and found a suit laid out for me. I put it on and found it to be the perfect size and everything.

I had the black pants and blue shirt on and was now struggling with the tie. The jacket was laying dormant on the bed.

I stood in front on the mirror, attempting to get the capital tie to look good. I was used to old cloth ties, not shiny slippery, silk ties. I could not tie this.

It had to be perfect. I had to look nice. The suit in general helped but it didn't really look complete without the tie.

After my fifth attempt, I got so angry, I ripped the tie from around my neck and threw it to the ground. I just stared at it, trying to come up with a solution.

I sighed and picked it back up, throwing it around my neck again the way Kyle had taught me. I sat on the bed and began to try again.

That was when I heard it.

It was a blood curdling scream. The kind of scream that sends chills the size of daggers down your back. It was a terrified scream.

It was a scream that came from Wanda.

It took me a second to recover after the scream, and I was moving. I ripped my door open and ran across to hers. It was unlocked, thank god.

I found her curled up in the fetal position, bawling on her huge bed.

"Wanda?" I said, reaching out for her but not touching her.

She raised her head. The tears streamed down her face like rivers.

A second after her eyes met mine, she was up and had her arms wrapped around my torso. I held her tightly.

I could feel the sobs come through her chest and into my body.

"Shhh...Shhh..." I consoled, "I'm here. I'm here. You're safe. I'm here."

There was only one explanation. Nightmare.

Every person in Panem has them. Whether it's because of fear for themselves, their children, or any child that they are close to, we all experience them.

They were bound to get worse for Wanda and I. I wasn't expecting a good night sleep ever again.

Wanda and I were now living our worst nightmare.

I felt the salt water from her tears sink into my shirt. I slowly lead her to her bed and I sat down. I brought her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist. She continued to sob into my shoulder as I held her.

I rubbed circles on her back, hoping to calm her.

We sat there for a long time. Finally her tears dried, and she leaned back and looked up at me. The silver of her eyes seemed almost faded.

She took in a deep, low breath that seemed to travel throughout her body and bring life to her again.

She reached forward and touched my tie, that was now hanging loosely around my neck.

"What did you do to this tie?" she whispered, the tears still clear in her voice.

I smiled, "It doesn't like me."

She smiled, looking up at me, "That's no reason to beat it up." She held the dark blue fabric between her small fingers, seeming to try to smooth out the wrinkles I had put in it, while trying to tie it.

"I didn't mean to," I told her.

She continued to try to flatten the fabric. Her nose scrunched up and her eyes stared intently at the tie.

"Wanda," I said, quietly.

She looked up at me, "Yes?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked back at the tie and whispered, "Will it help?"

"It might."

She took a deep breath.

_**The beach was peaceful. The seagulls flew and the sun shined like always.**_

_**I lounged in the sand as I watched Mel and Jamie play in the water. She splashed him and he screamed, trying to get her back.**_

_**Uncle Jeb was back by the house, cleaning his old boat, watching us.**_

_**I closed my eyes and relaxed.**_

_**The the coldness hit.**_

_**I felt the sun leave my skin and opened my eyes to see the sky go completely dark except the small moon. I stood up and shouted for Mel and Jamie. I couldn't see them and they didn't reply. I looked back for Jeb but he had disappeared too. The house and District Four were gone too. I was surrounded by water, standing on a ten foot circular island.**_

_**I turned in circles looking for something. Anything.**_

_**I spotted huge figures coming from the ocean. There looked to be ten or so tall broad shouldered, men.**_

_**They walked towards me, coming at me from all sides. The moonlight shined just right so I could see the weapons in their hands, but not their faces.**_

_**Knives, hammers, clubs, swords, and daggers shined against the blue glow of the moon.**_

_**I started to panic, screaming for help. No one came.**_

_**I spun in circles trying to figure a way out.**_

_**I lost my footing and I fell backwards, my tail bone hitting the ground, accompanied by a thud and a shooting pain up my spine.**_

_**The men were suddenly standing above me, weapons ready. They're faces were blank. No features, faceless.**_

_**The weapons slowly came towards my face.**_

_**I screamed.**_

"There was nothing I could do," she whispered, still toying with my tie.

"It was just a dream," I said, using my free hand, the one that wasn't massaging her back, to grab and hold her hands.

"It's about to become reality," she whispered, barely audibly.

"No, next time, I'm going to be there."

"I don't want you to get hurt," she whispered again.

"Don't worry about me," I told her.

"Are you worried about me?" She asked looking up at me.

"Of course," I said.

"Then why can't I worry about you?"

I sighed, "Because I'm worried about your worrying."

"Well this is just a vicious circle."

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"So what do we do?" She asked. Her silver eyes shined as she titles her head and laid it on my shoulder.

I sighed, "We worry. I worry about you, and you worry about me."

"Deal."

Deal. We had a deal that I could worry about her if she could worry about me. We had a deal that I wouldn't give up as long as she didn't.

I was okay with these deals.

Then there was a knock on the door.

**AN: Review please! I really want to know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Ian's POV

"Wanda?" Lily said, from the other side of the door.

Wanda stood up quickly, dusting off her dress and whipping her face clean of tears.

That dress really suited her, and I mean_ really_ suited her.

She walked over to the door.

My lap now felt very empty.

"Hi," Wanda said, opening the door.

"I was sent to tell you that dinner was ready," Lily said.

I was not able to see her. Wanda had only opened the door enough for Lily to be able to see Wanda.

"You're to come down now," Lily told Wanda. "You too, Ian," Lily leaned around the door and looked in at me, "Five minutes."

Wanda turned a bright shade of red. I just laughed.

"And get a new tie," Lily said and then disappeared.

Wanda quickly closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a deep breath.

I continued laughing. I saw Wanda smile and start laughing slightly, her cheeks keeping the same pink tint.

I took a deep breath letting the laughter disappear.

I looked down at my sad excuse for a tie.

"You know how to tie one of these?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

I stood up and reached for her hand.

She looked at my outstretched hand, then my eyes, then back to my hand, and back to my eyes. She seemed to be contemplating whether or not to take it, whether or not to trust me.

She took my hand and I led her to my room.

As I rummaged through the drawers of my dresser trying to find another blue tie, Wanda sat on the bed watching me. I found another one, similar style, but a shade or two darker.

I held it out to Wanda. She took it carefully out of the box and set the box carefully on the bed. I stood in front of her, as still as a statue. She pursed her lips, considering.

Then she, tie still in hand, walked over to the small table in my room, and drug a chair over to me. She maneuvered the chair and herself so that by kneeling on the chair, her head was level with my head.

She began to tie the tie. Her nose started to scrunch up again.

"So where'd you learn to tie a tie?" I asked her.

"You know the lame dance things we have for school?"

I did. The capital forces everyone in District Four schools, to dress up, get a date, and go to the school and have a formal dance. They do it a month before the games.

"Of course."

"Every year, without fail, my date didn't know how to tie his own tie and apparently was always too afraid to ask anyone. After the second year of the guy and me being so embarrassed of my dates' non tied ties, I asked Uncle Jeb to teach me. He only knew very vaguely, but he was able to teach me the basics and I was able to modify it to my own way. I think it looks nice. None of my dates ever complained."

"Who were your dates?" I said in a tight voice.

"Just people Mel set me up with. I always hated the whole thing," she said looking up at me, "It was just another thing that the capital made us do, you know?"

The thought of someone else, dancing with her, holding her, was enough to make my blood boil.

She was finished and she tucked the back of the tie into the slip and climbed off the chair.

I examined the tie as she drug the chair back over the the table. The tie was...it was...very pristine. It was very precise. It was very...

"Wow," I said.

"Do you not like it?" She said nervously, "I could tie it a different way. I could-"

"No," I said stepping towards her, "It's perfect. I seriously have never seen a better tied tie."

"Okay," she said, looking down.

"I didn't get to tell you before," I started, taking her hand, "but you look beautiful."

She looked up at me, smiling and cheeks burning, "Thank you. You look very handsome." She told me.

The door opened.

"I always choose the wrong room first," Lily complained, "Come to dinner, lovebirds."

I laughed, and Wanda had turned a dark shade of red. She let go of my hand and walked out after Lily.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

I grabbed my jacket and hurried after Wanda.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: This is just Wanda's POV of Chapter Ten. I really think that this chapter will help you understand how Wanda is feeling about her and Ian. and i really wanted to write her POV on this. I mean, i knew what she was thinking because i was thinking about it while I was writing Ian's POV, but i really wanted to dive into her head. If you don't want to read, its no problem, you won't miss anything except a bit of Wanda's thoughts. Happy reading.**_

Chapter Twelve

Wanda POV

"Wanda?" I heard Ian's voice through my sobs.

I lifted my head and opened my eyes.

I stood up quickly and ran towards him. I threw my arms around his waist and held him with all my might.

The sobs didn't stop, but his presence made everything okay. Not good, but okay.

"Shhh...Shhh..." He whispered to me, "I'm here. I'm here. You're safe. I'm here."

I was safe. He was here. The dream didn't matter. It didn't happen. It never happened.

That didn't mean it wasn't going to.

That thought brought along another strong waves of sobs.

Ian moved. At first I thought he was going to leave, that he decided he couldn't deal with a weak, weepy girl.

But no. He just moved to sit in the bed and brought me into his lap. I hid my face in his shoulder and cried there.

One of his arms was wrapped tightly around me and the other was gently massaging my back.

I held onto him, feeling that if I let go, I would float away into nothing. He was anchor, keeping me attached to the planet, never letting me go.

Finally, my tears dried. It seemed that i had no more left in me.

I leaned back, against Ian's moving hand, and looked into his eyes. The worry was clear. His deep sapphire eyes screamed it. I got momentarily lost in the them.

I took a deep breath to clear my head and looked down.

I noticed what he was wearing: dress pants, a light blue dress shirt, and a wrinkled, bent, tie.

I reached out my hands and felt it. It was so soft, but sad looking.

"What did you do to this tie?" I asked.

I felt a silent laugh go through his body, "It doesn't like me."

I smiled and glanced up at him, "That's no reason to beat it up."

I tried to smooth it. I just looked so sad. The wrinkles didn't belong there. This tie didn't deserve this.

"I didn't mean to," Ian answered. He paused, "Wanda?"

I glanced up from the tie, "Yes?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I glanced back at the tie, "Do you think it will help?"

"It might."

I took a deep breath.

_**The beach was peaceful. The seagulls flew and the sun shined like always.**_

_**I lounged in the sand as I watched Mel and Jamie play in the water. She splashed him and he screamed, trying to get her back.**_

_**Uncle Jeb was back by the house, cleaning his old boat, watching us.**_

_**I closed my eyes and relaxed.**_

_**The the coldness hit.**_

_**I felt the sun leave my skin and opened my eyes to see the sky go completely dark except the small moon. I stood up and shouted for Mel and Jamie. I couldn't see them and they didn't reply. I looked back for Jeb but he had disappeared too. The house and District Four were gone too. I was surrounded by water, standing on a ten foot circular island.**_

_**I turned in circles looking for something. Anything.**_

_**I spotted huge figures coming from the ocean. There looked to be ten or so tall broad shouldered, men.**_

_**They walked towards me, coming at me from all sides. The moonlight shined just right so I could see the weapons in their hands, but not their faces.**_

_**Knives, hammers, clubs, swords, and daggers shined against the blue glow of the moon.**_

_**I started to panic, screaming for help. No one came.**_

_**I spun in circles trying to figure a way out.**_

_**I lost my footing and I fell backwards, my tail bone hitting the ground, accompanied by a thud and a shooting pain up my spine.**_

_**The men were suddenly standing above me, weapons ready. They're faces were blank. No features, faceless.**_

_**The weapons slowly came towards my face.**_

_**I screamed.**_

"There was nothing I could do," I whispered, still trying to fix the tie.

"It was just a dream," he said, grabbing both my hands from the tie and holding them in one of his.

"It's about to become reality," I whispered.

"No, next time, I'm going to be there." he told me.

Next time he would step in front of me to try to save me from those monsters. Next time, it wouldn't be me to die first, it would be him. No!

"I don't want you to get hurt," I whispered.

"Don't worry about me," He said.

He was worried about me though. His eyes told me everything I needed to know. It wasn't fair.

"Are you worried about me?" I asked looking into his eyes again.

"Of course," he said.

"Then why can't I worry about you?"

He sighed, "Because I'm worried about your worrying."

"Well this is just a vicious circle."

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"So what do we do?" I asked him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

He sighed again, "We worry. I worry about you, and you worry about me."

"Deal."

He still held my hands in his.

Then there was a knock on the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ian's POV

As I walked after Wanda and Lily, I threw my jacket on and buttoned it. The jacket was perfect too, as expected.

I saw Wanda several feet ahead of me. She walked briskly behind Lily. They passed through the car we had sat in earlier and into a room the same size.

In the center of the room, there was huge, regal looking table. Dark hard wood made up the table and dark hardwood tall chairs surrounded it. There were many dressers with silver platters on top. I guess that that was our food. The room was lit quite well but had a warm feel to it as the walls were a medium brown. The paintings covering the walls and everything else, made me feel like I was in an olden day castle.

Wes and Trudy were already seated and Lily and Wanda were moving for their seats.

I rushed forward to pull Wanda's out for her.

She seemed surprised and then smiled slightly. I had to sit across from her. There had been no seats next to Wanda, but that was okay. Now I got to stare at her without hurting my neck.

Lily sat at the head of the table, Wes to her right, and Trudy to her left. I sat next to Wes and Wanda next to Trudy.

I was the last one seated and as soon as my butt hit the seat, the servants were in motion. There was five of them and five of us. Each of them grabbed a platter and carefully set it in the middle of the table and removed the tops.

The platters each held something different: a bowl of potatoes, a bowl of soup, some sort of meat, vegetables, and fruit. One of the servants came back with a bowl of steaming rolls.

Wes dug in right away. Lily hit him.

"What?" he shrieked.

"Wanda and Ian should go first," She looked back and forth in between us.

"No, no, you guys eat," Wanda said quickly, "I'm not really that hungry." the false tone was clear in her voice.  
I knew that she was and she was lying. Even with District Four being one of the richest districts, lots of people didn't have enough to eat.

My family had been one of them. My parents were killed in a fishing accident. Kyle had to take care of me at 16 and I was only 12. We never had comfortable amount of money or food, but we made do.

I wondered if Wanda, living with two siblings and one adult, who was not her parent, had enough to eat very night.

Wanda glanced up at me. Her eyes were unreadable, although I could tell she was lying. She was such a bad liar. She was hungry.

Wes looked over at Lily questioningly. She frowned, but nodded and he dug in, filling his plate. Trudy and Lily filled their plates too.

I kept my hands firmly clasped together on top of the table. Wanda was in a similar position.

"Guys, eat, please," Lily said her fork suspended in the air in front of her.

"I'm not hungry either," I said looking pointedly at Wanda.

Her brow furrowed, "Ian."

"Wanda." I fired back.

"Eat."

"You."

"I'm not hungry," she said, staring deep into my eyes.

The lie was written all over her, "Right, just like we're not on a train going to the Capitol."

That was the exact wrong thing to say. She took a quick breath in and stood up, the chair scraping sharply on the wood floor. She turned and abruptly left the room, slamming the door behind her.

I looked down, ashamed.

The room was still. No one dared move. Wes had been in the middle of chewing his food. Lily sat with wine in her mouth.

I was the first to move, "Wanda and I will take dinner in our rooms tonight. We will see you in the morning." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Good luck," Lily said.

I nodded and shut the door behind me.

I hurried to Wanda's room and knocked quietly on the door. No one answered.

"Wanda?" I said.

No answer.

"Wanda please," I pleaded, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just...I can see that you're just as hungry as I am, why won't you accept the food?"

I heard movement from inside.

I heard her move and it seemed she was now seated on the ground, leaning against the door.

"It's not mine." I heard her say quietly.

I sighed and crouched down and leaned against the door, "What do you mean?"

"Why do we get all that food and their our people all over Panem starving? Why do we, teenagers going into the Hunger Games, get to have all these great things before we...before..."

She had started tearing up.

"No no it's okay. I understand," I told her, "But us not eating it, won't help them. No one can help them, no matter how much we try."

She stayed silent. I kept quiet, not sure what else to say.

Finally I heard more movement. She slowly opened the door.

I looked up at her, from my seated position.

Her silver eyes shined, the anger gone. I turned around, still sitting and she kneed down across from me.

She whispered so quietly I could barely hear it. The cameras had no prayer.

"We could."

I leaned forward and whispered, "How?"

She shrugged, "I don't know yet." She whispered.

"I'm with you," I told her, reaching forward to grab her hand in mine, "Through everything."

She stared down at our intertwined hands.

"What are allies for?" I said.

She smiled very slightly, "Do we have to go back to dinner?"

"I told then to send it to our rooms."

She nodded, "Good."

I stood up and brought her with me, using the grip I had on her hands.

"So are you hungry?" I asked her laughing.

She smiled, "Maybe a little bit."

"I can work with a little bit," I said, smiling down at her.

**_AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. School is starting to wind down and my teachers are hammering me with work, so it's hard to find time, but I will try. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, favoriting, and following. It really means a lot to me. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So sorry i haven't updated in a while, but to make up for it, O'Wanda fluff!**

Chapter 14

We spent the night in her room, sitting on the floor with our food. We had a table, but we're more comfortable on the floor. I leaned against the bed, my jacket laying on her bed.

We ate had soup and rolls for dinner. It wasn't the grand escapade that had been set in the dining room. It was normal. Well it wasn't normal for us. It was...more normal.

I leaned back rubbing my stomach. I had eaten all the food my body could handle, yet Wanda had eaten not even a third of her portion.

"Well I cannot eat anymore," I said.

She laughed, "I could have sworn you could eat the whole train."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not," she laughed and looked down, "I would never make fun of you."

I laughed, "Sure, sure, but you have to admit, this stuff is better than fish every night."

She nodded, "That did get really old. After a few years, it started to taste horrible. Now I think I'm just numb to the taste."

I nodded, "Same, it's not great, but it's food I guess."

"Yeah, that's better than a lot of people can say," she said looking down.

I leaned towards her, "Now don't you dare start feeling guilty for eating tonight!"

"I'm not," she said, standing up and going over to sit on her bed.

"You're lying."

"Am not."

I sighed and moved over to her. I tentatively wrapped my arm around her and reached my other hand under her chin and made her look at me.

"You are too selfless," I then started whispering, "You're in the Hunger Games now. You have to accept that we will both be getting some great things this week, but next week, everything could be taken away from us. Everything."

I could see the tears coming in her eyes, but I kept going, speaking only as loud as a breath, "We have to savor every last second because if we don't... then that means that we're giving up and I recall that we both promised not to do that, right?"

She nodded a single tear running down her cheek. I whipped it away with my thumb and left my hand resting on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into my hand.

I tightened my arm around her and brought her closer to me. She brought her arms slowly around my waist.

I whispered, "Do you want to lay down? I promise I'll be a gentleman."

She nodded, not speaking.

I stood up slowly holding her hand and moving to lay down in the bed. She came over and laid down next to me. I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into my side, her head laying on my chest.

She fell asleep in minutes. I laid watching her sleep, my hand running through her hair. A few minutes after it had grabbed Wanda, sleep captured me too.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Sorry this has taken so long! I'm SO SORRY! Enjoy! **_

Chapter 15

Wanda POV

The sun shined into through the window and touched my eyes. I didn't open them yet. My hand is resting up by my face on my pillow. Its not as soft of a pillow as I would expect the Capital to have, but it's very comfy.

My fingers stretch and then come back and grab the fabric of the pillow.

The pillow is warmer than I would have thought.

The pillow...

My head is not on a pillow.

My head is on a person.

Ian.

He stayed with me last night. He held me as I slept. He kept the bad dreams away just by being here.

I didn't dared to open my eyes yet. I was afraid of what was waiting for me out there. I was afraid of what I would have to face with The Games today. I was afraid of these feelings I was developing for Ian. They were wrong. I'm going to die soon and he could live. I can't have feelings for someone. Not now.

Not ever again.

I finally opened my eyes, and shifted my head to look up at Ian. He was still in his dress clothes from last night. I couldn't ignore how the light blue of the shirt and the dark blue of the tie had brought out his gorgeous sapphire eyes.

Though I couldn't see them now. He was still asleep. His slow breaths moved through his body like steady waves.

I shifted my body very carefully, so my arm was on his chest and my chin resting on my arm. He hadn't stirred at all.

I stared at him.

He looked so vulnerable. He looked so young. He always looked kind but this was different. This was new.

I let out a sigh and he moved. His eyes moved, like he was awake and his arm twitched, but he was still asleep. He was dancing on the line between consciousness and his dream world.

His arm moved, and rested on my back, holding me to him.

I froze.

Was he actually awake? Did he really want me this close to him?

He must have or he wouldn't have stayed here tonight. He wouldn't be wrapping his arm around me in his sleepy state.

**Wanda**, a voice in the back of my head whispered, **stop this right now. You know that this is wrong.**

The voice inside my head was right. I was not right for him. I didn't deserve this man next to me.

I suddenly got very uncomfortable with the intimate space between Ian and I.

I moved slowly out from under his arm and went to sit on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake him.

I took and deep breath and put my head in my hands.

_What am I doing? I'm going into The Hunger Games with this man I just met and now I'm having feelings for him._

This was too absurd.

**He could get hurt if he starts to have feelings for you. **

Again the voice is right. If he starts to care for me, he will be crushed when I die. I can't let him. He can't love me. He can't.

"Wanda?"

I turned my head. Ian had woken up and now was laying with his arm folded breath his head, looking over at me. The sleep was still evident on his face, though he was clearly awake.

"Good morning," I whispered, not trusting my regular voice.

"Good morning. Are you okay?"

He's worried about me, while i was over here worrying about him.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, Ian," I tried to assure him.

"You're a bad liar, you know that?" He said sitting up and scooting over to me.

I shrugged as he came to sit beside me. His left hand reached for my right and held it.

"Wanda, please tell me."

I stared at our intertwined hands. The electricity and fire I felt running through my fingertips and my palms was intense. I couldn't breath. It was overwhelming. He was overwhelming.

I stood up and moved away from him. I had to distance myself from him. For his own good.

**You can do it**, the voice in my head whispered.

"I can't do this," I whispered. More to myself than to him, but that was how he took it.

His face showed a brief second of pain and confusion, but that was quickly covered by a mask.

He just nodded and stood up, moving towards the door. With his hand resting on the doorknob, he said, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I care a lot about you, but it doesn't have to go any farther than a friendship. I hope we can be friends."

Losing a friend hurts too. I stayed silent.

He nodded, sadly and turned the doorknob, "Just allies then." He made his way into the hallway, closing the door behind him, never letting the mask slip from his face.

I sunk to the floor, my head falling forward into my hands.

I had only just met this man, yet I had fallen for him utterly and completely. So completely I was willingly hurting myself for even the small hope that he could survive this with just a little less heartache.

If he survived this.

I choked back the sobs threatening to escape my chest and tried to hold myself together. I couldn't, so I cried.

_**AN: So sorry this has taken so long. These next few chapters, I am really uncertain about and I have been revising them and revising them because i just don't feel like they are...right. so i just decided to post this. Please give me feedback. I need it or else i might go crazy. Thank you guys so much for reading. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: I'm really sorry i haven't updated in a while. Like i said, i'm really unsure about these few chapters and i just...don't like them...so i don't have to will to write them...yeah i'm really sorry, but here's another one. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 16

I only stopped crying when one of the servants came to help me get ready for breakfast. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and let me cry. I told her everything. I don't know why, but the words wouldn't stop coming.

I told her how I felt about Ian, but that I was afraid for him, should he live. I told her that I was afraid to love him because that would make me want to live and I had to accept that I was going to die. I told her that I thought he had feelings for me. I told her how I had to push him away to protect him from even more pain.

She stayed quiet as I told her all this. She never said a word, but her presence was enough.

Then she helped me pick out the dress for the day and helped erase some of the crying from my face, with a splash of cold water.

She didn't say a word, and yet she comforted me. She was there and helping. She was patient and kind. I wanted to know her name. I wish she would speak to me.

She lead me down the long corridor to the dining car. I stole one glance at Ian's door. It was shut. He was either inside or already at breakfast. I didn't know which one would be better.

It ended up that he was already in place at the table. I sat in the same spot I had last night, directly across from Ian. I stared down at my plate, feeling embarrassed.

I could tell that Ian was off too. He was using his fork to push his food around his plate.

The girl who had helped me get ready brought me my plate.

I told her thank you. She just nodded. Was she not allowed to speak in our presence?

I just stared at the food. I didn't have an appetite.

Lily finally broke the silence, "In a couple of hours, we'll arrive in the Capital. Tonight is the tribute parade. You each have stylist assigned to you, although they can collaborate if they want to. It seems that this year's wanted to, so you'll be dressed in adjoining costumes." She sighed.

Ian shifted in his seat, facing her, "What aren't you telling us?"

"Well," she began nervously.

"Okay, so here's what happens," Wes started, "We'll get there and you two will be sent off into separate areas to get the rough cleaning done, such as ridding you two of the fish smell, getting all the sand out from under your fingernails, etc. make you presentable."

"We're not presentable now?" Ian asked.

"By Capital standards? Not by a long shot," Wes answered.

"The people of the Capital have a certain way about them," Lily explained, "and want the tributes to be the same. We're not saying that either of you are unattractive." She seemed awkward saying that last sentence. She stole a sideways glance at Ian, which made my stomach turn.

Why was she looking at him like that? She looks at Wes like that sometimes, only this was less. Still, she can't look at Ian like that. No.

Ian just laughed at Lily's comment, and asked, "So what are ridiculous outfit are they putting us in this year?"

"We know, when you know. The stylists are probably working right now to start the adjustments for you two," Lily told us.

My cheeks become warm. Sometimes the tribute are dressed in almost nothing, their entire bodies exposed to everyone in Panem. I couldn't handle that.

"Well I am not wearing my birthday suit in that parade just so the Capital can have a good time," Ian said.

I smiled, still staring at my plate. It was like he had read my mind.

"These stylists are special. They're not going to put you in your "birthday suit'," Lily said, putting air quotes around birthday suit.

"It'll have to do with the ocean though. Always does. It has to be," Wes added.

"Has to be?" Ian asked.

"That's the way the Capitol wants it."

"Fair enough."

I went back to staring at my food. Tonight I was to be paraded in front of the entirety of Panam. I will be a statue, an art piece, there for their judgement and their opinions. Everyone was going look at me. Everyone would have to.

I wrapped my arms around my waist, trying to keep myself together.

I felt a pressure on my foot. I looked down to see Ian's shoe lightly touching mine. I looked up at him. He mouthed, "It's okay."

I looked back down. I wasn't supposed to be friends with him, which meant I couldn't accept his comfort either.

The conversation continued. Ian and I both sat silent. They tried to include us, but I wasn't in the mood for talking and apparently neither was Ian.

When we were all finished eating, the servants took our plates and left the room. No servants were there so I felt safe asking.

"Lily?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Are the servants not allowed to speak in our presence or something? Why do they never talk?"

Lilly's face went from seemingly bored to deeply sad in seconds, "Sweetheart, those servants are avoxes. They are traitors of the Capital and forced to work for them."

"Oh, but that doesn't explain-"

Wes interrupted in a hushed tone, "Before they are put to work, the Capital cuts out their tongues."

I sucked in a shocked breath, as did Ian.

"What?!" Ian asked.

"The Capital considers it another level of punishment. They can never speak again," Wes explained.

That explained why the kind servant-avox- didn't speak to me as I cried or told her everything. It explained why they never said you're welcome to our thank yous. That explained why Lily and Wes never said thank you; they thought it was a waste of breath.

Traitors. What could they have done to betray the Capital? What did the kind avox do?

I felt only sadness for these people. Whatever they had done, it didn't warrant them losing their ability to speak.

Tears started to form in my eyes, as I thought of the sorrow they must go through everyday.

I wanted to know. I wanted to ask what she had done, but obviously she wouldn't be able to tell me and I doubted that Lily, Wes, or Trudy knew or cared.

How was i going to find out?

I didn't look up from my lap as I whipped the tears from my eyes. I glanced up quickly. Only Ian had noticed.

The avoxes entered again. The kind one from earlier came to stand next to me. Ready to lead me back to my room I guessed.

"We arrive in two hours. Be ready. There will be clothes for you," Lily told Ian and I as we stood to leave.

Once back in the room, I gestured for the kind avox to follow me in.

She closed the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry," spilled out of my mouth.

A look of confusion spread across her face.

"For what you have to go through. For not being able to speak."

A look of recognition and shock came across her face.

"Could I..." I hesitated, "Is there anyway for me to know your name?"

She shrugged and shook her head.

"Could you write it down?"

She shrugged again, skeptically.

I looked around for paper and a pen. She walked over to my nightstand and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. She quickly wrote something on the paper and handed it to me.

_Jodi._

"Jodi? Your name is Jodi?"

She-Jodi-nodded.

"That's really pretty," I told her. She smiled slightly.

"Umm, could I...know how you got here?"

She looked sad, but reached for the paper.

_I loved someone too much,_ the paper said.

"What do you mean?"

_I loved someone who went into the games. I got everyone in my village to stop watching them in protest. The Capital didn't like that._

"I'm so sorry," I told her.

She nodded thankfully.

"Also thank you for listening to me earlier. I don't mean to be such a mess," I said looking at my feet.

The paper was taken from my hands.

_It's nice to have someone who will talk to me._

I smiled.

_May I borrow the paper and be right back?_

"Sure... I guess," I said and she was gone.

* * *

AN: Yeah i know. She's Jodi. but i thought it kinda fit. I mean, yeah she's not with Kyle in this story (because i really ship sunny and kyle and won't write one with sunny jodi and kyle all fighting for kyle because i know what would have to happen), but she's separated from who she loves, she's rebellious, and so yeah, and i wanted to include more people from the book into this story. so be mad if you want, but please be mad within reviews because i love reviews, good or bad!


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I know, it's been to long, but to make up for it, this chapter will burst your little O'Wanda shipping heart!**

* * *

Ian POV

_They can't speak?! They don't have tongues?! Wanda doesn't even want to be friends?! Can't she feel the electricity between us? Doesn't she know how I feel?!_

A light knock sounded from my door. _Wanda?_

I opened it and it was the servant, no avox, that helps Wanda, holding a pad of paper and a pen.

"Hi..." I say awkwardly.

She smiles slightly and holds out the pad of paper.

I read it.

_Wanda cares about you. Too much. She's trying to stay away from you to protect you. She thinks that if she stays away from you, that will stop any feelings you may have for her, so it'll be easier for you when she dies. She just wants you to be safe and hurting as little as possible, but she doesn't want to be away from you. Deep deep inside her is a selfish person and that person wants you with her._

I blinked, speechless.

"She...you...she told you this?"

The avox grabbed the pad of paper.

_I found her crying and she told me everything._

"But she said... She was trying to protect me. God! It makes sense, but doesn't she know... Can't she see that it's too late?! That I already...feel something for her?!"

_That's what scares her the most_, the avox wrote.

"Well then I have to tell her," I said, heading towards Wanda's room.

The avox grabbed my arm, quickly wrote something, handed me the notepad, and left.

_You can help her, just by being with her. But be careful. She won't like it at first. She's stubborn, but she'll come around. You two are good together._

I took a deep breath, trying to collect myself.

Wanda was avoiding me, pushing me away to protect me?! That was so absurd I could barely wrap my head around it.

I had to talk to her. I had to tell her that she was hurting me more by staying away.

I threw the notepad on my bed and hurried out the door. I reached Wanda's door and knocked lightly.

"Come in," I heard her say.

I opened the door, slowly. She was standing by her bed, her back facing me. She was making the bed.

"Sorry, Jodi, I know I'm not supposed to, but I wanted to," she said.

"Who's Jodi?" I asked.

She turned around quickly, gasping. Her eyes took me in, "Oh, Ian, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Jodi?"

She nodded, turning back to the bed and her work.

"The ser-avox?" I

She nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I've talked to her too," I said, running my fingers over her comforter.

Her whole body stiffened, but she said nothing.

"Wanda, she told me."

Wanda dropped the pillow and turned away from me, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Wanda, it's okay. I understand."

"Do you?" She said, her voice raising, "I don't think you do because if you did you wouldn't be here right now."

I reached over and touched her arm lightly, "Wanda, it's too late."

She closed her eyes. I went to stand in front of her and set my hands on her shoulders.

"I already like you too much. Too much for it not to hurt if you die," I whispered.

"When," she whispered.

My hands came up to her cheeks and in a strong voice i said, "If. You have stop thinking about everyone else. Stop trying to protect me and think about what you want."

She didn't say anything.

"Wanda, please look at me."

She shook her head slightly.

"Open your eyes."

Her head shook again, but with less force this time.

"Wanda," I said, leaning my head towards hers. We were less than inches apart. I could feel her breaths.

She finally opened her beautiful silver eyes and they poured into mine.

"Ian," She whispered.

I closed the inches of space between us and brought my lips to hers.

She hesitated for a second, unsure, and then melted into me, her lips moving with mine. She reached up and winded her fingers through my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her as close to me as possible. It was still too far.

She stood up on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. I tighten my arms around her waist and lifted her slightly off the ground. Her head was level with mine now.

After a moment, we pulled back to breathe. Her silver eyes almost seemed to glow. Our breaths were ragged and deep.

"Wow," she whispered.

I smiled and brought her lips to mine once.

"Good or bad?" I asked.

She buried her head in the crook of my neck, with her arms wrapped tightly around me. She whispered, "Good."

"That's what I thought," I said, hugging her tightly. I released her, only to grab her hand. I sat on the edge of her bed and brought her to sit next to me.

I stared deep into her eyes and said, "Now if this is gonna happen, you have to except that we are both going to be fighting for our lives in a couple of days. And yes, it will hurt me if you die, but I'm okay with that risk, if it means I get to be with you. Even for just a little while."

Her eyes, that had been glowing, dulled a little bit, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting me," i told her, "It hurts me when I'm not with you."

She looked down nervously, "But we just met. How can you feel like this already?"

I gasped, slightly hurt, "You don't... don't you feel this?

She looked up quickly, not sure what to say it seemed. "Yes, of course i do," she finally said, "But I don't understand it."

"What do you mean?"

She stood up and walked towards the window and looked out, "I've never been interested in having a relationship. I've always been about protecting my family and that was it. I mean i noticed guys but i never... and now when I'm heading to my death," she turned towards me speaking very fast, "I meet one of the sweetest guys I've ever known. And he falls for me too. That's something i never expected, but we get-what is it-a week at most?"

Tears started filling her eyes. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my chest.

"Shh, shh, I'm here," I whispered.

"It's not fair," she whispered back.

"I know," i said smoothing her hair, "None of this is."

It wasn't fair that in mere hours we would have to fight for our lives for the entertainment of others. It wasn't fair that this beautiful girl in my arms had to accept that she had to kill others or be killed. It wasn't fair that I had only just found her and then we were going to get ripped away from each other.

I pulled back and placed my hands on either side of her face, wiping away her tears, "But think about it this way, if this had never happened, we might have never met."

She smiled slightly, leaning up. I bent down to touch my lips to hers.

* * *

AN: and if you haven't noticed, i'm making them fall in love really fast. the reason is that i hate writing love tension (you know like sexual tension but just in the way where he loves her and she loves him but neither will do anything about it.) So sorry if this upsets you. Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: here is a shot chapter of O'Wanda being cute and adorable.**_

* * *

Chapter 18

Wanda and I spent the next few hours in her room talking about anything and everything, but the games. We avoided it like the plague, knowing that in a couple hours that will be all we get to talk about.

I learned all about her Uncle Jeb, and her siblings, Melanie and Jamie. I told her about my brother and his wife.

We shared everything. I shared with her more than I've ever shared with anyone and by the looks she gave me, I don't think she had ever told anyone much of this either.

Hours later, Lilly came in and told us that we will be at the capital soon and that we needed to get ready.

Wanda and I stood once she left.

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" She said, looking up at me.

I grabbed her hand, "I don't know."

She stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I rested my chin on top of her head, "We'll only be separate for a little while."

Wanda whispered, "Yeah, but during that little while, they're going to strip us of our fish smell. What are we going to smell like without the smell of fish?"

A laugh traveled through me, "I honestly don't know. Maybe flowers? Livestock?"

She laughed, "I don't think livestock is up to 'Capitol standards' either."

"I'm more interested in what will be wearing. I mean last year, district four was very... revealing. I hope they got different stylists this year."

"Maybe they will dress us like fish."

"Then they should leave the smell. Its more realistic that way."

She leaned back and looked into my eyes, "Ian, you have accept that you don't get to keep your fish smell."

"But I love my fish smell. And your fish smell." I said, taking a small sniff of her hair, "Although you smell more like the ocean than fish."

"I guess I should take that as a compliment."

"Yes, yes you should," I said touching my lips lightly to hers.

* * *

_**AN: Really sorry i haven't updated in a while, and i know i say that every time, but i really mean it. I will try to start writing one chapter a week, and i would really love it if someone would like to be my friend and remind me to do that, because honestly, i probably won't remember. so either go on tumblr and send me an ask or fanmail, my url is cityofdoctorwho or pm me on here, i will get an email about it and that will remind me. **_

_**Anyways, thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited, you guys are really awesome!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Wanda's pov

The next few hours went by in a rush. Ian and I left my room when we felt the train stop. We met Lily and Wes in the dining car. They then lead us off the train and through a large black tunnel. I had to assume it was a large building. It had the same colors and style of the Justice Building back at home.

Ian and I were separated shortly after entering the building. We were only able to share one parting glance before being whisked off by Lily and Wes.

Lily lead me to a small room and pointed to a folded piece of fabric sitting on a table, telling me to put it on and wait.

Although very uncomfortably, I did so.

The small room was adorned with no decor, except a window and a small table with three chairs around it.

I ignored the chairs.

We were high up. That much i could tell from the small window. The sun shone down brightly onto the huge buildings across from the one I occupied.

This world was so different than what I was used to. I lived in a house made of wood on the beach. I would step outside the front door and be on the beach, the ocean spread out in front of me.

Here, buildings, seeming as long as the ocean was wide, reflected every little light and doubled it. Looking down people dressed like clowns, looked as small as ants. Trains, similar, but smaller, to the one we came on, raced around the city as though running from a predator.

Finally, the door opened. and two people stepped through the door closing it behind them.

* * *

_**AN: short chapter and a bit of a cliffhanger at the end, i guess. and i'm not just being mean and not telling you guys. it's because i haven't written it or decided who the stylists and prep team are going to be. I was thinking about incorporating people from the hunger games universe, but i'm not sure. suggest people in the reviews. also ideas for Ian and Wanda's outfits for the tribute parade. i have an idea, but i think it kind of sucks so yeah i would love help :D **_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Wanda's POV

An hour later, I was sitting on a couch across from Eustace, my stylist.

Eustace was so kind when he came in. He had brought another Stylist, Candy, with him. She was gone now. The things they did to me, were not so kind. Shaving my legs was something that I had done, many many times before. I lived on a beach and spent just about every day there, so was used to the was foreign to me, and it hurt so bad. I screamed the first time it hurt so bad.

Now my hair was done and my body was cleaned and ready for the victory parade. I was sitting in just a rode, and all that was left was the outfit, hanging in a black bag on the wall. Candy had left. Eustace assured me that I would be properly covered and that I would be comfortable. He told me that Ian and I would be in coordinating costumes, relating to the ocean, but Eustace wanted to keep it a secret until i had it on.

I hadn't even been allowed to look at myself.

We ate some kind of pasta salad. It had lots and lots of cheese. The cheese was overwhelming. It was like the best thing I've ever tasted.

"So how are you feeling?" Eustace said, warily. This was the last question I wanted to answer, and it seemed to be the last question he wanted to ask, but I could tell it had been bugging him.

How was i feeling? Was I okay? Was I terrified? Was I worried? Was I afraid of what they were going to do to me? Was I thinking about Ian? What I happy because of Ian?

Yes to all.

"I'm okay," I told him. "I've been better."

He offered me a weak smile, "Don't worry about the Tribute Parade. The Capitol will love you. They already love you."

"They what?" I said, with a small gasp.

He shifted uncomfortably, "They are saying…...well they are saying that you are very pretty. The Capitol is all about looks."

I looked down, "Oh." was all i could say. I wasn't beautiful. What were those cameras doing to me?

"Yes, but that's the way of the Capitol and if it helps you in the games….."

"Yes," I said, quickly, "Yes of course."

He glanced at the clock on the wall, "It's time to get ready."

He stood up and I followed suit.

He reached the black bag and turned back towards me, close your eyes."

I raised an eyebrow but had learned not to question him. That only got me in trouble.

I closed my eyes.

He dressed her quickly.

She was not used to him seeing her like this. Although she wasn't completely naked, she was still extremely uncomfortable.

Finally he zipped the last zipper and straightened the bottom. The fit was perfect, as if i weren't wear a large elaborate dress. Even though i couldn't see it, I could feel all the fabric falling around my legs. It was a floor length gown. It hugs my curves in all the right places, though not cutting off the air.

He placed his hands on my shoulder and whispered, "Open your eyes."

I was drowning. I was a wave. The sea blue one strapped dress fell in ruffles from my right shoulder. I was like the waves at 5am after a night of roaring storms. Rolling, shimmering waves rolling onto the shores outside my house floated down my body. I shifted my feet and movement exploded. The artificial light in the room worked as a faux sun making the waves roll off my shoulder, moving down my chest and off my hips and down to the floor.

At the bottom the blue faded into a soft white, like sea foam. It looked almost like the bubbles, but it was the same fabric as the rest of the dress.

How Eustace and the other stylist, Walter, had managed this, had me dumbfounded.

I ran my hands down to move the fabric of the dress slightly. It shimmered with the slightest movement.

I stared wide mouthed at the mirror. I had only noticed the dress, and not me.

He had transformed my face. This wasn't my face. The makeup he had put on covered all of my skin tone, making me seem almost blue. My face and blended with the dress in a perfect way. My hair was curled all around my face and on top of my head to look like more sea foam.

I was an art piece. I was a sculpture. I was not Wanda.

But I was beautiful. And blue. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"This is…." I sputtered, trying to come up with something interesting to say.

Eustace stepped to the side and reached on top of his make up station and grabbed a small container filled with makeup he had used earlier. Only now did I see the blue tint to it. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice before.

"I have a couple final touches to add if you'll let me," he said, holding up the container to me.

I nodded slowly, and he started to work on transforming her arms into waves too.

I was last to enter the carriage room. I could swear that room was as wide as my entire town and as tall too. The walls were white and boring. There were some couches off to the side that I could see some mentors, stylists, and even tributes sitting.

Eustane walked me through the line of carriages through all the other tributes, until we reached District 4's. I saw Ian before he saw me. He was in a full suit. Light brown and textured. Even from a far distance, I could tell that he was meant to be.

The light glimmered off his suit just like it did mine. I could almost see each little sand particle running all the way down him body.

Walter noticed me first. He was talking to Ian, LIly and Wes, and paused mid sentence once he noticed me.

I suddenly got really shy. They all turned to stare. Their mouths fell open in astonishment.

I looked down at my feet, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. I silently thank the makeup for covering up that.

When I looked up, I met Ian's eyes.

His entire suit was a the light brown of sand. His skin was tanned. He was tan before. He both were. Living in District Four did have it's side effects. His skin was tanned to match the sand of his suit.

It was as elaborate as mine was, but it was still a work of art.

I understood it now. I was the waves and the ocean and he was the sand on the beach. A perfect match.

Eustane walked over to stand by Walter, both of them admiring their creation, that was now me.

They all stood there for a couple of moments, in awe. No one moving an inch.

Then Ian moved. He came to stand in front of me, taking me in from a closer view.

He seemed to hesitate, almost reaching for me. Finally he whispered, "I want to wrap my arms around you so bad, but I don't think that anyone would really like that, and I'm afraid I would hurt the dress." He paused, "You look beautiful."

I looked up at him, "I'm blue."

We laughed slightly.

"And I'm brown," he laughed.

"You are sand."

"And you're the ocean," he said, leaning forward, sniffing, "He put perfume on you, didn't he? Artificial ocean smell. Pitiful really."

I sighed, smiling, "You really need to let that go." I fought the urge to grab his hand and hold it.

"I will not. I will never. Capitol smells are not as great as real smell, and never will they be a proper substitute," He answered.

I laughed, "Well it'll have to do for now."

Lily and Wes walked over to them before Ian could reply

"Are you guys ready? They are about ready to start," Lily told us.

Ian nodded right away, but I hesitated. I wasn't ready, but I had to be, so I slowly nodded.

She came close to us and started whispering, "Now this is very important. The outfits and makeup cover most of your faces, and do most of the work for you, but you must be very careful. You cannot make a single mistake. The Capitol already loves you two, and you just have to keep that going. Walter and Eustace did a great job and now all you have to so is keep smiling. Wave at the audience. Love them. Pretend. And also," her voice got very strong, although Ian and I were still the only ones able to hear, "keep all of these feelings for eachother hidden, and hidden well."

Ian and I shared a quick startled glance.

"Its written all over your faces," Lily told us, "and the Capital will be able to see that. Everyone will be able to see it. Its okay if they have suspicions, but its not okay if those suspicions become true. So be careful."

We nodded.

She smiled and leaned away, "Good, then you are already." She lifted her hand and moved a stray strand of my hair back into place, "We have to go take our places. Good luck."

Wes said a parting word and left quickly with Lily at his side.

Walter led us over to the carriage and Ian got on and reached down to help me up. His hands on mine calmed me instantly. I didn't want to let go, but I had to.

Eustace came to the front of the carriage admiring his work, "You guys will be great."

"Its all because of you guys," I said to Eustace and Walter, "Thank you both so much."

"Just doing our jobs honey, but it was our pleasure," Walter said.

I smiled.

"They will start in just a few minutes," Eustace told us.

"Good luck," they both said and left.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Ian.

"You don't even look like you under there," he said quietly, "I can barely see you..."

"I thought you said-"

"Yeah, I know, but you, without all the makeup is way more beautiful than it could ever make you."

A smile broke across my face. I looked around quickly, and then I leaned forward and grabbed his hand.

He gasped and almost pulled away.

"Ian, its fine. No one is looking and the dress covers most of it anyways," I told him. He smiled and gripped my hand tighter.

A Capital Official shouted out that the gates would be opening soon. Our intertwined hands shifted to the space behind the ruffles of my dress, so it would look like we were just standing close.

The large gate that stretched out in front of us slowly opened.

Our carriage jolted and began moving. I took a deep breath and heard Ian do the same.

* * *

_**AN: So it's been a while and because of that, i decided to give you a long chapter. Well long for what i usually write :D hope you like it. Review!**_


End file.
